matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps is a branch military organisation for the United States of America. Fictional History Temple While the three main American Armed Forces, Army, Air Force and Navy, were all in the consideration to have one of the Forces dropped in 2010, the U.S. Marines were kept from being included because they were protected by the Constitution. Scarecrow Series and Huntsman Series Early History During World War II, a force of Marines led by Michael Schofield played a crucial part in the battle on Hell Island. In 1995, Andrew Trent's Marine Recon Unit was sent to protect some university researches who had apparently uncovered an alien artifact in Peru from hostile forces. Despite it not actually being alien, the Intelligence Convergence Group decided to eliminate the unit. Trent was the only one to escape, aside from the ICG operatives who had been placed in his unit. Ice Station Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16, led by Shane Schofield, was dispatched as a forward team to secure an ice station thought to be on top of a burried alien spacecraft. However the unit was plauged by opposing French and British forces, and infiltrators from the ICG. Out of the twelve Marines in this unit, only four survived the whole incident; Schofield, Gena "Mother" Newman, Elizabeth Gant and Robert Simmons. Area 7 Schofield, Mother and Gant were reassigned to Marine Helicopter Squadron 1 (HMX-1), the President's helicopter detachment. When Area 7's personnel, including it's 7th Squadron units, turned on the President as part of Charles "Caeser" Russell's plan, the forces of Marine One were a critical part of the group protecting him from harm. Again many Marines died, with Schofield, Mother, Gant and Buck "Book II" Riley Jr being the only survivors of the incident. Scarecrow Schofield and Book II were part of a Marine Unit sent to a Siberean missile silo under attack as backup to a pair of Delta Force units, unaware it was part of a scheme for bounty hunters to try and take Schofield's head, and only Schofield and Book II escaped. Meanwhile, Gant led Marine Reconnaissance Unit 9 in an Allied attack on an Al-Qaeda hideout, but the intervention of more bounty hunters decimated the Allied forces, except Gant and Mother. Andrew Trent led his own team to escort David Fairfax to the Kormoran ship concealing a Chameleon missile Majestic-12 had hijacked in New York, while Book II did the same in San Francisco. Hell Island A Marine Unit led by Schofield was part of an apparent retake of a base, only for it to be a trap set up by some corrupt forces as part of a test for Project Stormtrooper. Once again, only a few Marines survived. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Schofield and Mother, along with a couple of other Marines, were part of a research group in the Arctic testing new weapons and technology. Seven Ancient Wonders When the Coalition of Minnows decided to break Mustapha Zaeed out of Guantanamo Bay to help in their mission, a Marine Recon squad was sent to the golf course where the Halicarnassus was providing a distraction. Having no desire to kill any of the base's soldiers since they were only doing their job, Jack West Jr arranged for his team to use rubber bullets in their turrets. When the Marines were hit by the rubber bullets, they began thinking the situation was a surprise exercise and set about trying to contain the plane instead. Once the plane began taxiing away, the Marines realised that it wasn't an exercise, but the realisation came too late as the team managed to escape Guantanamo airspace before any pursuit could be initiated. The Six Sacred Stones Some Marines had been seconded to the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force, even though the organisation was supposed to have been disbanded. Sean "Astro" Miller was assigned to join Jack West Jr's mission to restore the Machine on America's behalf, however Paul Robertson and Jack "Wolf" West Sr later tricked the Marine into believing that they were actually his enemy. The Five Greatest Warriors Astro operated for CIEF based on the lies he had been told, along with other Marines who had also been falsely led. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Schofield, Mother, Astro and Tomahawk were all captured by a Delta unit working for the Kingdom of Sea, so that Schofield could be forced to participate in the Great Games of the Hydra. Known Members Introduced in Ice Station *Private José "Santa" Cruz † *Corporal Roger Dowd (ICG Infiltrator; Retired / Arrested) *Lance-Corporal Elizabeth "Fox" Gant (later Staff-Sergeant and First Lieutenant) † *Sergeant Mitch "Ratman" Healy † *Gunnery Sergeant Scott "Snake" Kaplan (ICG Infiltrator) † *Sergeant-Major Charles Kozlowski (ICG Head; Arrested) *Corporal Georgio "Legs" Lane † *Private Augustine "Samurai" Lau - † *Sergeant Morgan "Montana" Lee (ICG Infiltrator) † *Sergeant Gena "Mother" Newman (later Gunnery Sergeant) *Staff-Sergeant Buck "Book" Riley Sr † *Captain Harley "Romeo" Roach *Sergeant John Reichart (ICG Infiltrator; Retired / Arrested) *Lieutenant Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield (later Captain) *RFC Robert "Rebound" Simmons (Retired) *Corporal Oliver "Hollywood" Todd † *First Lieutenant Andrew "Hawk" Trent (later Captain) Introduced in Area 7 *Lieutenant Colonel Michelle Dallas † *Corporal Gus "Brainiac" Gorman † *Colonel Michael "Gunman" Grier † *Colonel Rodney "Hot Rod / Ramrod" Hagerty (White House Liason Officer) *Sergeant Wendall "Elvis" Haynes † *Lieutenant Corbin "Colt" Hendricks † *Sergeant Ashley "Love Machine" Lewicky † *Captain Tom "Calvin" Reeves † *Sergeant Buck "Book II" Riley Jr Introduced in Scarecrow *Corporal Paul "Pokey" de Villiers † *Lance-Corporal "Freddy" † *"Hastings" † *Corporal Max "Clark" Kent † *Corporal Ricky "Rooster" Murphy † *Sergeant "Bull" Simcox † *"Tommy" † *Colonel Clarance Walker *General Ronson Weitzman † *Corporal "Whip" Whiting † Introduced in Hell Island *"Bigfoot" *Captain William "the Buccaneer / Buck" Broyles † *"Cheese" † *Lieutenant Rick "Razor" Haynes † *Corporal Harold "Hulk" Hogan † *Corporal Sean "Astro" Miller (later Lieutenant) *Sergeant Paulo "Pancho" Sanchez Introduced in Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves *Lance-Corporal Vittorio "Mario" Puzo † *Corporal Billy "the Kid" Thompson † Introduced in The Six Sacred Stones *Akira "Switchblade" Isaki † Introduced in The Four Legendary Kingdoms *Lieutenant Tim "Tomahawk" Bowles Goals The Marine Corps serves the United States military, performing operations in conjunction by themselves or with other military units, which involve general combat, scouting out bases, or securing locations in preparation for a fully equipped team. Trivia . Category:Ice Station Category:Area 7 Category:Scarecrow Category:Hell Island Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Real-World Organisations Category:Faction Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms